Sorry for Sore Eye
by Butter-Lettuce-Party123
Summary: This takes place after the Episode The Voice. Darwin realized that him and Gumball didn't exactly say sorry to everyone. Nobody deserved to be lonely. Nobody deserved to not have friends. Even William.


Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a long time. It's been a hectic two months and I finally had time to post up something. I know I've been neglecting my other stories and hopefully I'll continue them in the future if I can. I don't really have much time to reread this and check for mistakes. So pardon if there's any mistakes.

I had this idea bubbling in my mind for a while and decided to type it down. Hope you enjoy it and remember, even flying eyeballs with intense telekinetic powers have feelings too.

"_Italics" _are thoughts lol

"Yuck! Salami surprise again? God can't this school afford real food that doesn't have surprise in it?" Gumball's face was all scrunched up and wrinkly like a raisin in total disgust as he stared down at his lunch food. He was poking at the rust colored lumpy slop on his cafeteria plate with a spork until the thing swelled up like a balloon and popped, releasing a nasty stink that was mix of sweaty gym socks, Swiss cheese and old meat. Gumball pushed his tray away from him and popped open his carton of chocolate milk. His brother, Darwin was eating left over cold pizza that he managed to grab and shoved it in his bag before Ms. Mom threw away the box. Darwin was scanning the cafeteria, looking at the very different students that chatted while they ate their lunch. One the table in front of him and Gumball was Tobias, Banana Joe, Juke and Ocho. They were talking about their dream block parties they would have, who they would invite and what sick cars they would have to make doughnuts. The table across from the guys sat Penny, Masami, Alan, and oddly Tina was sitting with them. Penny had her hands on her cheeks with a wide smile on her face. Tina returned back the smile as she played with the tip of her tail with her little claws. She had something pink on her head. A bow?

Darwin took a chomp out of his delicious, but now soggy pizza and kept on looking at the other students sprinkled around the lunch room. Until his eyes spotted the table on the far back corner of the lunch room. The corner table was darker than anywhere else cause Rocky forgot to change the broken light bulb. The table was empty with only one person there. There sitting, well more like floating was a lime eyed colored eyeball with feathered wings looking down at a full and untouched tray. Darwin lowered his pizza on his napkin and stared at William. Not caring that Gumball took the opportunity to ninja snatch his pizza and shoving it in his mouth. Darwin kept his eyes on William and noticed a few things that were quite different. William wasn't all white like he normally was. Instead he was in some short of dark shade of pink and there was a purplish color around William's iris. Both of his wings were wrapped with soft looking bandages with a few of his feathers peeking through the wrappings.

He knew why William was all banged up like that, but he didn't know how bad it was. Darwin's mind wandered back to last Friday. When him and his brother were running for their lives through the empty school, away from the insane and freaky powered eye. Gumball had whacked William with a tennis racket in the Boy's locker room, shooting him straight out the closed window. Darwin figured that William didn't have soft landing, but there was good side to all that though. William had caused so much damaged in the school that Principle Brown had to close off part of it for repairs. In other words, no Spanish class for a couple of weeks!

"_He deserved it!"_ Darwin thought, letting his little eyebrows knit together forming a frown. That guy is a total jerk! Harassing them on Elmore Plus, and then almost killing them with his freaky mind powers, not to mention he is Miss Simian snitch, always telling her on what's going on with them and the other kids. Nobody really liked William or trusted him for that matter cause of that. William would always be there in the background watching silently at the other kids, observing everything and anything that he targeted on. The guy was just plain freaky and now that Darwin and Gumball knew about William's freaky mind powers, the guy was now just plain _scary_. Not even Tina the Trex was ever near him. Darwin pouted as he pondered about the eye; who was still just floating there. He didn't know why William was so mad at them on Friday. He and Gumball never did anything to him. Well except for that time were him and Gumball ditched William after being spooked by him at recess.

The itty bitty gears in Darwin's simple mind begun to turn and grind as he began to realize something. It's not that him and his brother never did anything to William. He and Gumball never did anything WITH William. They never talked to him. They never played with him. They never hung out with him after school or on the weekends. They never played video games with him. They never did anything with William... Darwin felt a large boulder of guilt land on the pit of his little gut as he began to realize that the real jerk was him. Well mostly Gumball cause it was his idea in the first place to not talk to William, Darwin was just a tag along. No wonder why William was so angry at them. They practically hung out with everyone in school expect William. Heck, they even hung out with Bobert. The guy is totally Miss Simian's class pet for anything and everything. The poor eye must have felt so angry for being left out. Darwin never saw William with anyone except with Miss Simian which is probably a fate worse than death. Darwin figured that Miss Simian just used William, because she knew she could. The guy didn't even have a mouth so how in the world can she say that William is her _spy _and that he tells her everything_? _

Maybe... William was watching everyone, because they had something that he didn't. A mouth for one, who knows what that winged eye wanted to say. Darwin shuddered at the thought of not being able to speak. It must be a horrible and frustrating  
for William not being able to speak his mind. Another William didn't have was…friends. Everyone always avoided William when he is around, or completely ignore him like if he was just some random bug that nobody paid attention, but they knew it was there. Darwin's large eyes drooped down at William's direction. Nobody deserved of having no friends. Nobody deserved on being lonely. Especially William.

Darwin suddenly rose up on his lanky legs, his face filled sudden triumph and determination. He was going to something awesome! He was going something risky! Something that no cat, bunny, robot, dinosaur, rain cloud, cactus, balloon, potato, whatever penny was, or goldfish had ever done! He was going to say sorry to William, and be his friend!

Gumball looked up and his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, what are you doing? What's up with your face?" Gumball watched as Darwin's eyes narrowed.

"I'm gonna do something very risky Gumball…." Darwin's voice was low and filled with determination. "I've made up my mind so you can't stop me..."

"Um okay? What are you talking about?'

"I'm gonna go and talk to William."

"WHAT!? DUDE ARE YOU INSANE?" The cafeteria went silent after Gumball yelled out. Everyone's eyes looked over at the brothers in confusion.

"Nope. I'm just friendly fish…" and with that Darwin's demeanor changed back to his normal happy self. As he left his stunned brother behind, he walked past the other tables. The eyes of his fellow students followed his movement as he made his way to the dark table where William floated. William looked over and saw Darwin heading towards him. His pupil shrunk drastically as he looked away and scanned in different parts of his tray and table nervously.

"Hey William." Darwin sat right next to William on his right side. Darwin's eyes drooped a bit as he looked up at William. He was more banged up and bruised up close. He was even missing some of his large white fluffy feathers on both of his wings. William looked over to at the cafeteria window and flapped silently. Darwin gulped. Obviously William didn't want to talk, well more like hear what Darwin wanted to say, but Darwin had to try.

"William I...uh I came here to say…" Darwin fiddled with his little fins nervously. William glanced over at Darwin and back to the window. "I'm sorry." William looked over at Darwin, scanning Darwin's face. He suddenly flew closer to the goldfish, inches from Darwin's face. The large complex eye stared into Darwin's simple ones, looking for any signs of foul play in Darwin. The goldfish gulped again, his throat was getting dry and his gills started to ache, but he continued on. "I'm sorry for everything. For not talking to you, for not playing video games, for not hanging out with you and I'm sorry for not being your friend, but I was thinking…maybe we can start over?" William flapped silently as he looked at the goldfish before him, waiting for sum nasty joke to be played on him or when Darwin came to his senses.

"Yea, I think starting over is a good idea." Darwin and William looked over and there stood Gumball with his right hand scratching the back of his head. "William I'm sorry for everything too…hey if you're not busy or anything after school. Wanna hang out with me and Darwin at our house to play video games? If that's okay with you." Darwin smiled at his older brother. He knew it wouldn't take long for Gumball to figure out why Darwin came over in the first place.

William looked at both at Darwin and Gumball. They were smiling at him. He looked behind them and saw everyone in the cafeteria watching and whispering things to each other. Were they serious about starting over? Oh how William hoped they were.

Darwin and Gumball noticed William gently perch himself on the lunch table. He supported himself with his left wing and raised his right wing towards to the two brothers. Gumball and Darwin exchanged looks and smiled. Gumball raised his right hand and gently shook William's bandaged wing. Darwin took a turn on shaking his wing after his brother.

The school bell rang, indicating that lunch was now over. The other students quickly left the lunchroom still whispering on the scene they all just saw. Gumball shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Well, let's go guys. Miss Simian will get all bananas if we are late." Darwin nodded and followed his brother. They both looked up at William, who was still perched on the table. They both waved at him to come along. William flapped his wings and flew up to his new friends.

"_Thanks guys…"_

well here you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it lol much pesos! a review would be nice :) please n thank you!


End file.
